1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plasticizing nuts, such as almonds and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior-Art
It is a practice in the food art to slice or sliver nuts such as almonds and the like. In order to slice or sliver nuts so they will not crack or break up, the nuts must be first plasticized.
Nuts, such as almonds, are typically plasticized by a batch process wherein a batch of nuts is deposited in a vat of boiling water. This process has a number of drawbacks. Some of the moisture content of the nuts, and it tends to remove the skins of. the nuts. Therefore, this known process adds to the cost of processing the nuts, not only because it is slow, but also because it can easily damage some of the nuts which then must be discarded or lowers the commercial value of the nuts.